tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
LoganWorm's Survivor Series (Old)
For the Remastered Series, go here. LoganWorm's Survivor Series, commonly referred as LW's Survivor Series, is an online version of the popular American version of the show, Survivor. It loosely follows the same format of Survivor and has it's own flavor to the game. It is all hosted, produced, and created by LoganWorm. The series began it's first season on March 12th 2012 on the Tengaged website. The game takes a sum of people (called castaways) and maroons them in a place without much civilization. The goal is to build a society that will last through the elements and survive the vote. These castaways must win immunity to be safe from the votes for elimination. Some contestants leave on their own accord and some are pulled from the game due to a life threatening condition. The game begins with multiple tribes fighting for immunity and as the game proceeds eventually one tribe remains and a jury is formed with those voted out of the game. The jury then questions the final few, asking why they deserve the title of Sole Survivor. The jury then votes for who they want to win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The series currently holds a nomination in the TOGAs for Best Survivor Group and a win in the TOGAs for Best Survivor Group. It also holds a nomination for Best Group in the 2012 Tengaged Awards. The series was cancelled during it's 7th season, Survivor: Pearl Islands. The six remaining castaways were proclaimed co-survivors of the season. A new Survivor series began production after Pearl Islands was cancelled. It's called LoganWorm's Survivor Remastered Series. An All-Stars season filled with people from the original series is planned to take place after the Remastered All-Stars. (Real Cast Lists for all Seasons) Seasons 'The Game:' P(s)OS = indicates Player(s) of the Season All players' usernames can be found on the Tengaged site. After Season 4 each Player of the Season poll was kept away from all merged tribe members and any users who did not follow the season. From the Season 5 player of the season and on, is considered to be the actual opinions of dedicated viewers and not of people who were spammed the link. 'Notes:' Some twists can be seen in the real Survivor Series, some twists have never been seen before. 'Tribes & Location:' 0 = indicates no tribal change (from original tribes) 1 = indicates a tribal switch 2 = indicates a mutiny 3 = indicates a tribal absorbtion 4 = indicates a tribal refurbish Season Rankings #1: Survivor: Redemption Island #2: Survivor: Japan #3: Survivor: Nicaragua #4: Survivor: Samoa #5: Survivor: Marquesas #6: Survivor: The Plains Winner Rankings #1: Mearl L. (Marquesas) #2: 'Rumtin T. (Redemption Island) '#3: Tyla T. (Nicaragua) #4: Jack I. (Japan) #5: Kyle S. (The Plains) #6: Zach T. (Samoa) Hall of Fame/Records 'Most Seasons Played:' 'Most Individual Immunity Wins (in a single season):' 'Most Tribal Wins (in a single season):' This tribe had a switch, mutiny or an absorbtion, the amount of immunity wins was through the course of its changes. 'Most Votes Against (in a single season):' 'Least Votes Against (in a single season):' Those who quit or were removed from the game are not counted. The vote counts are with the total of votes affected by idols, but no votes from Isolation Island. Awards and Nominations References 1. ' 'LoganWorm. "LW's Survivor: Viewers Lounge Discussion." LW's Survivor: Viewers Lounge. Tengaged, 27 Apr. 2013. Retrieved 27 Apr. 2013. Category:LoganWorm's Survivor Series